ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
Hobbies
Useless Skills and Roleplay Hobbies These "skills" and hobbies are almost pure roleplay points of interest. They are assigned by the GM and can be used at certain times to glean extra information about a situation, get faction with an NPC, or provide an extra skill roll, chance roll or inspiration roll. It's entirely decided by the GM how they are used, but the important thing is that they MUST be roleplayed occasionally, or they cannot be applied. '1. Trivia, Tricks and Games' : 1. Sports. You know a fair amount about sports of any variety. You might not be able to play them, but you know how they are played, and probably big actors in the field. : 2. Trains. Models or real ones, you are well versed in the field of model trains. While you may not be able to be a conductor, you could probably point out the correct uniform for an authentic 1880 Union Pacific conductor. : 3. Fossil fiend. You know a trilobyte from a mile away. : 4. Astrology. For better or worse, you know a lot about horoscopes, signs and all that jazz. You might even believe it. : 5. Paintball, laser-tag and dodgeball. : 6. Cricket. : 7. Baseball. : 8. Soccer. : 9. Stickball (Eastern American ballgame). : 10. Jai alai. : 11. Golfing. : 12. Ulama (meso-American ballgame). : 13. Toy-maker. You can make simple types of toys, and you know a lot about simple toy histories. : 14. Astrology. For better or worse, you know a lot about horoscopes, signs and all that jazz. You might even believe it. : 15. Dowsing. Using two sticks of any material, you believe you can locate underground pockets of air, liquid, gas or buried space aliens. : 16. Tarot cards. Using a deck of cards, you believe you can tell the future of a person or a general event. : 17. Magic tricks. Sleight of hand tricks. Pull space rabbits out of helmets, etc. : 18. Puppetry. Includes ventriloquism and puppet creation. : 19. Card games. Includes most forms of multi-player card games such as poker. : 20. Puzzles. You are skilled in most types of puzzle games, from jigsaw puzzles to riddles. '2. Memorabilia and Collectibles' : 1. Coin collecting. You are very skilled with all sorts of ancient and modern types of money. : 2. Stamps. You can tell a lot about the art and origin of a letter, and possibly much more. : 3. Antiques. You know the value and rarity of certain old types of furniture, knick-knacks and assorted collectibles. : 4. Snow Globes. You have snow globes of most of the major locations in the known systems, and you know a little bit about each of their locations. : 5. Fossil fiend. You know a trilobyte from a mile away. : 6. Classic guns. You're quite well acquianted with many types of old fashioned guns. You don't necessarily know how to use them, but you can identify them and their histories. : 7. Toy-maker. You can make simple types of toys, and you know a lot about simple toy histories. : 8. Miniatures and diaramas. Including dollhouses, replicas of buildings and outdoor scenes, and recreation of events with freakish precision. : 9. Scrapbooking. You like to collect things and arrange them in books that tell a story. You can also glean information from symbols and messages that use images to describe events or tell a story. : 10. Entymology. You have one of those weird beetle, butterfly and spider collections with the pins that stab the bug onto a board. : 11. Prospecting (gold panning). : 12. Taxidermy. : 13. Shell and bone collecting. : 14. Artifact collecting. You are very interested in collecting artifacts from ancient civilizations, and you are excited to collect items of particular historical significance. : 15. Hat collecting. Hats, hats, hats... hats for career girls. You enjoy collecting and documenting (through images and sketches) the various sorts of hats in past and present cultures. Baseball hats to pope hats to military hats, they are all interesting in some way. You might go quite a distance just to wear an authentic Ancient West cowboy hat. : 16. War memorabilia. This is most often semi-recent wars, such as the Omni-Strigoi Wars, or the NCR Rebellion. Commemorative medals, coins, garmenture, plates are up for grabs, as are actual items - like uniforms from that period, or a knife owned by a general. : 17. : 18. : 19. : 20. '3. Music' : 1. Singing. : 2. Trumpet. : 3. Violin. : 4. Cello. : 5. Saxophone. : 6. Opera singing. : 7. Whistling. : 8. Viola. : 9. Trombone. : 10. Guitar. : 11. Flute. : 12. Drums. : 13. Piano. : 14. Harp. : 15. Space zither. : 16. Ocarina of space. : 17. Harmonica. : 18. Beatboxing. : 19. Rapping. : 20. Psinging. Psychic wordless singing, can be heard in space, can be projected to non-psychics. '4. Art' : 1. Comic book nerd. You're really into comics, and it can give you some interesting insight into the strangest situations. : 2. Toy-maker. You can make simple types of toys, and you know a lot about simple toy histories. : 3. Jewelry crafting. You know a lot about jewelry creation and techniques, and the history of jewelry items as art pieces, which allows you to make your own jewelry or glean some information even from a simple earring. If given the proper materials, you can make all sorts of precious or terrible jewelry, or cover your uniform in sequins, or give yourself a crazy piercing with a piece of shrapnel, or just make a braided friendship bracelet for everyone you know in no time. : 4. Fashion. You can not only sit through a full fashion show, but you know the fashion trends that have come and gone for centuries. Using a simple sketch and measurements, you can sew clothing that implements your design. : 5. Ballet dancing. : 6. Interpretive dance. : 7. Graffiti. : 8. Artifact collecting. : 9. Oil painting. : 10. Watercolor painting. : 11. Bonsai care. : 12. Acryllic painting. : 13. Metal sculpting. : 14. Marble and stone sculpting. : 15. Illustration. : 16. Calligraphy. : 17. Weaving. : 18. Interior design. : 19. Filmography. : 20. : '5. Crafting (non-food/drink)' : 1. Clocks. For some reason you know a heck of a lot about ancient and modern time-keeping devices. : 2. Origami. You can make a swan out of paper in 3.8 seconds. : 3.Toy-maker. You can make simple types of toys, and you know a lot about simple toy histories. : 4. Flower arrangement. : 5. Amateur radio operator. You know how to build and use radios. : 6. Miniatures and diaramas. Including dollhouses, replicas of buildings and outdoor scenes, and recreation of events with freakish precision. : 7. Woodworking. From carving to carpentry, you're pretty handy with your wood. Hehhehheh. : 8. Mapmaking. You have a keen interest in ancient and modern maps, from scrawled treasure maps found in your dad's attic to strange tattoos on the backs of little kids to modern geologic surveys. Does not extend to stellar cartography, just terrestrial. : 9. Pottery. You're not only able to create a coffee mug for "World's Best Dad #1" but you can also make bowls, plates, pots, masks, tiles and ashtrays. Also, you're able to figure out what materials ceramics used, their art styles, and possibly why they were created. : 10. Jewelry crafting. You know a lot about jewelry creation and techniques, and the history of jewelry items as art pieces, which allows you to make your own jewelry or glean some information even from a simple earring. If given the proper materials, you can make all sorts of precious or terrible jewelry, or cover your uniform in sequins, or give yourself a crazy piercing with a piece of shrapnel, or just make a braided friendship bracelet for everyone you know in no time. : 11. Macrame. You can use most types of fibrous materials and simple bead or "found" items to create plant holders, simple woven wall hangings and tapestries, rugs, and other outdated decorations. : 12. Blacksmithing. If given the proper materials, you can forge simple metal weapons, armor and devices (if the mechanical plans are provided). : 13. Candlemaking, soapmaking and perfumery. You're able to combine scented materials to create makeup, perfume, candles, and soap for your bed, bath and beyond. : 14. Fashion. You can not only sit through a full fashion show, but you know the fashion trends that have come and gone for centuries. Using a simple sketch and measurements, you can sew clothing that implements your design. : 15. Scrapbooking. You like to collect things and arrange them in books that tell a story. You can also glean information from symbols and messages that use images to describe events or tell a story. : 16. Quilting. Using scraps of cloth, you can create blankets and very simple clothing items that employ elaborate, colorful and creative designs. : 17. Embroidery. You can decorate cloth with messages and designs, or messages in designs. : 18. Knitting. You're skilled at using two knitting needles and some yarn to create scarves, mittens, booties, blankets, and all sorts of other comfortable and quaint materials. : 19. Puppetry. Includes ventriloquism and puppet creation. : 20. Taxidermy. : '6. Food & Drink' : 1. Candy-maker. You not only know how to make candies of all types, but you also know the history of candy back to the first piece of shitty honey on a stick. : 2. Beer. You know the history of beer, how to make it, and you can talk about it for hours on end. While lightly drunk. : 3. Baking breads, pastries and cakes. : 4. Cooking and barbecue. : 5. Brewing mead and liquor. : 6. Gardening. : 7. Wine. Not only can you can tell a Bordeaux from a Port, but you also can usually tell the decade of a wine, its origin. : 8. Food-tasting. You have a need to taste a little bit of anything you've never eaten before, even if it means you have to travel to check it out. It's a strange need, even if you are sure that it will be gross, you just have to try it once. '7. Sports. ' For all sports, you enjoy playing it, watching it and knowing about its history. You may not be a great athelete, but you're at least somewhat familiar with the rules and would rush to see a game almost anytime. : 1. Skiing. : 2. Surfing. : 3. Horseback riding. : 4. Paintball, laser-tag and dodgeball. : 5. Skateboarding. : 6. Fencing. : 7. Cricket. : 8. Baseball. : 9. Soccer. : 10. Stickball (Eastern American ballgame). : 11. Jai alai. : 12. Golfing. : 13. Ulama (meso-American ballgame). : 14. Diving. : 15. Archery. : 16. Javelin-throwing. : 17. Basketball. : 18. Tennis. : 19. Bowling. : 20. Shuffle-board. '8. Activities' : 1. Spelunking. You cave-dive, climb and explore the narrowest of nooks and crannies. : 2. Yoga. : 3. Traveling. You have a need to travel to places you've never been to before and meet the people, see the sights and experience that location for a brief time. : 4. Rafting/canoing/boating. : 5. Glacier climbing. : 6. Fishing. ::: 1. Deep sea fishing. ::: 2. Ice fishing. ::: 3. Pond fishing. ::: 4. Harpoon fishing. : 7. Surfing. : 8. Horseback riding. : 9. Hiking. : 10. Bird watching. : 11. Scuba diving and snorkeling. : 12. Backpacking. : 13. Skateboarding. : 14. Dancing. ::: 1. Ballet dance. ::: 2. Belly dance. ::: 3. Tap dance. ::: 4. Interpretive dance. ::: 5. Cultural dance. ::: 6. Club dance. : 15. Camping. : 16. Animal training. : 17. Free climbing. : 18. War re-enacting. : 19. People-watching (like bird watching). : 20. Performance art ::: 1. Miming and juggling. ::: 2. Acting (in plays). ::: 3. Poetry slam. ::: 4. Spoken word. '9. Literature, Language and Pop Culture' : 1. Book reader. If someone wrote a novel about it, there's a fair chance you're familiar with it to some degree. Does not include academic books, only fiction and non-fiction novels and series. : 2. Comic book nerd. You're really into comics, and it can give you some interesting insight into the strangest situations. : 3. Poetry. : 4. Storytelling. : 5. Media Buff. You're a modern media buff, and are attuned to all the hottest media programs, musicians and cultural celebrities of the present era. : 6. Cryptography. : 7. Movies. You're an old fashioned movie buff, especially pre-2013 movies for some weird reason. : 8. Hair-cutting. You know a lot about hair styles, fashion of the hair, and all sorts of ways to style hair. : 9. Fashion. You can not only sit through a full fashion show, but you know the fashion trends that have come and gone for centuries. Using a simple sketch and measurements, you can sew clothing that implements your design. : 10. Graffiti. '10. Reroll or other.' : :